All by Mao Self
"All by Mao Self" is the 14th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 14th episode overall. Synopsis Mao Mao's desire to be a legend drives him to keep topping himself. But how much is enough?http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190725cartoon28/ Plot The heroes are fighting the Sky Pirates in the dump. Badgerclops easily captures Boss Hosstrich, while Adorabat somehow manages to tangle Ramaraffe's long neck in a pile of rubble. Mao Mao chases and pins Orangusnake, who claims to have been looking for fuel and food. His deputies are happy about their victory, but Mao Mao laments on how little progress he made in becoming a legendary hero. Adorabat tries to cheer him up, but instead reminds the cat of how he has always fell behind and was mocked by his older sisters. Back in the present, Orangusnake has escaped from a distracted Mao Mao and taken the aero-cycle. The sheriff easily sends the pirate flying and reclaims the bike. Mao Mao declares that he can never obtain the glory he seeks without some sort of "insurmountable challenge" to overcome. Badgerclops tries to convince him to pursue internal change instead; the black cat ignores this sentiment and decides that since there are no difficult opponents to fight, he has to make his current fights more difficult. Back at their home, Mao Mao is meditating while Adorabat watches. He tells her that he is too fast, and decides to slow himself down with a pair of giant leg weights. The monster alarm sounds, and the trio go to protect the kingdom. Mao Mao falls off the aero-cycle and accidentally lands on the monster, crushing it with his massive leg weights. Mao Mao complains that fighting is still too easy. Badgerclops tells him that it was sheer luck, but the sheriff puts forth an alternate narrative where his victory was the result of machine-like skill and precision. Mao Mao decides that he needs to disable his eyes and hands. Back at home, Mao Mao puts on a blind fold and holds a pair of scorpions to act as his "hands". The sheriff goes about his day, either failing at his tasks or being a burden to his friends. The monster alarm sounds again, and the trio go to investigate. They return to the dump to find that the Sky Pirates are still there, dumpster diving for supplies. They start to fight, but Badgerclops and Adorabat spend the entire time keeping the very ineffective Mao Mao from getting hurt. Orangusnake taunts Mao Mao, telling the sheriff that the best legendary heroes work alone. Mao Mao tells his friends to leave, and Badgerclops and Adorabat go to watch TV and eat Mao Mao's snacks. The black cat resumes his fight with the Sky Pirates, and is easily beaten up and thrown into a lake of dumpster water. The villains laugh triumphantly as they leave with the aero-cycle. The deputies return in time to see Mao Mao sinking. Adorabat tells Badgerclops to save the cat, but he finds the water too disgusting and yells at Mao Mao to save himself. The cat, however, remains underwater, thinking about all the heroic tales people will tell about him. Mao Mao realizes that his journey would end with him dying in garbage, and refuses to meet such a lackluster fate. Discarding his handicaps, Mao Mao rises out of the water, revealing that the use of the leg weights have made his legs ridiculously long and muscular, much to the surprise of his friends. Back on their now-functional airship, the Sky Pirates celebrate their victory when Ratarang sees something approaching on the radar. Using Ramaraffe as a periscope, Orangusnake sees Mao Mao and friends quickly approaching. Using his massive legs, Mao Mao launches them into the air and actually overshoots the pirate ship. Badgerclops uses his grappling hook and swings the trio on deck. With his massive legs, Mao Mao easily defeats the Sky Pirates, whom Adorabat proceeds to pour a bucket of scorpions on. Badgerclops has retrieved their aero-cycle, and the heroes prepare to depart. Orangusnake taunts Mao Mao again, calling him a mediocre hero who will never become legendary. Mao Mao responds that he is forging his own path to greatness alongside his legendary friends. The black cat grabs his companions and jumps into the air, the sheer force punching a hole in the airship. Back at their base, Mao Mao's legs have gone back to normal, and Adorabat asks him if he's ever going to get muscular legs again. Mao Mao responds that those legs were pursuing a different legend than himself. Badgerclops takes one of the leg weights and sticks his head into it. Taking the leg weight off, Badgerclops' now has a "beautiful" anime-style face. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Boss Hosstrich *Giant Scaly Monster (debut) *Mao Mao *Mao Mao's Sisters (flashback and images) **Brunhilde (flashback and image) *Orangusnake *Ramaraffe *Ratarang Gallery Trivia * Some scenes make reference to anime. ** Mao Mao's rapid kicking resembles one of The World's attack in the series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. MaoLegsKick.jpg MudaMudaMudaMuda.jpg ** Badgerclops' stylized face might be a reference to the bishonen trope, given his slender eyes, long eyelashes, and flowery background. BadgerclopsJojo.jpg Videos Dumpster Diving Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:A to Z Category:A